BBW S3ntm cycle 1
This cycle has 10 contestants + 1 add in episode 2, the winner will appear on the cover and 6 pages spread of SimVogue Italia and will recieve a contract with Wilhelmina Sims Model Agency, a contract with Fierce Model Menagement and a 100000 $ contract with SimSephora!!! Episode summaries *'Episode 1: Horse riding in the world of fashion' 'The girls presented themself and went to the fantastic house, where they started become friends. They recieved a Alexmail: It was their first photoshoot. They were posing topless with a beautiful horse. After that they went to panel where they met the judges: Alex, Dominique and Monique. Some of the girls did really well other did not so good other were horrible. First call out: Ann White Bottom two: Melanie Dixon and Nicole Tonia Eliminated: Nicole Tonia Judges: Alexandria Everett, Dominique Reighard, Monique Jones *'Episode 2: When I was a child When the girl arrived home from panel, Ann was a bit sad for Nicole elimination and was very happy for her first call out!! They recieved a Tyra mail that said they have to go to the living room, they met here Lauren a new contestant!!! Melanie was not so "happy" with this new girl addition!!! So she was talking about this with Lisa and Summer listened to them. Then the girls had a challenge and after a photoshoot. At panel some gilrs did good but two did really bad!! First call out: Hannah Davis Challenge winner: Furonda Williams Bottom two: Lisa Stone and Summer Layman Eliminated: Lisa Stone Judges: Alexandria Everett, Dominique Reighard, Monique Jones *'Episode 3: Underwater...' The girls came back home and were talking togheter!! Then a girl called Martina entered the room and talks with the girls about their personalities...Then the girl went to the challenge, where they had to portray their personalities selling a car, that the challenge winner would get as a prize!! The day after the girls did a photoshoot where they posed underwater! They went to panel and some drama happened!!! First call out: Katy Joelsson Challenge winner: Heaven McPole Bottom two: Furonda Williams and Hannah Davis Disqualified : Heaven McPole Judges: Alexandria Everett, Dominique Reighard, Monique Jones *'Episode 4: Rawrrr' The girl were sleeping when a cute guy entered in the home, announcing their challenge, a high high runway!! Some girls shine, other this soso, but two failed, so Rachel that cried for the scaring height of the runway was sent home. Melanie instead did really well and get the immunity for the next panel. The girl came back home and Ann and Melanie chat toghether and Furonda was scared for the next photoshoot. The girl had a photoshoot with a baby jaguar and at panel some did better other did avarage. First call out: Furonda Williams Challenge winner: Melanie Dixon Eliminated outside of panel: Rachel Stanford Bottom two: Ann White and Summer Layman Eliminated: Summer Layman Judges: Alexandria Everett, Dominique Reighard, Monique Jones *'Episode 5: Go...Go...Sees' 'The girls were at home when an Alexmail arrived. It said they would have go sees!! Some girl did fantastic, 2 didn't come in time!! So Ann won the challenge that comport a big prize!! The girl did 2 photoshoots, and then went to panel, where a new judges was added!!! First call out: Furonda Williams Challenge winner: Ann White Bottom two: Katy Joelsson and Hannah Davis Eliminated: Katy Joelsson Judges: Alexandria Everett, Dominique Reighard, Alana Anderson *'Episode 6: This house is small!!! The girls arrived in Rome and found that their new house was very small, there were only 2 double bed, so one girl had to sleep in the living room. The same day they arrived there the did a photoshot at the beautiful "Fontana di Trevi". The girls were tired and they ate all togheter the maccheroni cooked by Lauren! The day after the girls had a challenge with SimSephora a new prize add instead of Maybelline, they had to sell the new spring eyebrows! Then they went to panel where new judges help Alex to comment the photos! They didn't have the same opinion, but at the end of the panel one girl was sent home! First call out: Melanie Dixon Challenge winner: Hannah Davis Bottom two: Lauren Hill and Hannah Davis Eliminated: Hannah Davis Judges: Alexandria Everett, blahblahshizz, Sakura Xen *'Episode 7: I love Elle!!!' 'The girls arrived home and told their opinion about be in this competition and they recieved an Alexmail that said they will move to Capri. The girls arrived in their new house, where they relaxed like Alex said them in another mail and they play and swim. Then the girls had a photoshot in the beautiful beach of Capri with Elle Green (4th in BYC), this photos will be one of the 6 spread in SimVogue Italia. Then the girls went to the panel where 2 of them had been eliminated! First call out: Ann White Bottom three: Furonda Williams, Lauren Hill and Melanie Dixon Eliminated: Furonda Williams and Melanie Dixon Judges: Alexandria Everett, Elle Green, Sakura Xen *'Episode 8: S-3-N-T-M IS... The girls went home and talk and relax, in the morning they practise and had 2 photoshots. After the photoshots one of the girls had a new makeover becouse she looked dated. After the girls had the final runway were they both did amazing!! At panel the girls were judged for their whole portfolios!! One of them won the big prizes!!! Winner: Ann White Runner-up: Lauren Hill Judges: Alexandria Everett, Elle Green Contenstants (ages stated are at time of contest) Call-out order Call-out order 'Legend' Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1: Topless with a beautiful horse' *'Episode 2: Model child photos' *'Episode 3: Underwater shot' *'Episode 4: Faux fur with a baby jaguar' *'Episode 5: Simplistic and dramatic B & W shot' *'Episode 6: Pose at the "Fontana di trevi"' *'Episode 7: Pose in the beutiful beach of Capri with Elle Green' *'Episode 8: SimVogue + Simsephora commercial shot' Makeovers